Too Late
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: When Daniel catches Vala packing to leave, he learns that sometimes it's just too late.


I had this idea running through my head a few days ago and was finally able to get it down on paper.

In my mind, it takes place post-season 10.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.<p>

* * *

><p>Spoiler Warning: Minor spoilers for "The Powers That Be", "Beachhead", and "Flesh And Blood".<p>

* * *

><p>I live for reviews, good or bad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Too Late<strong>

When Vala heard the knock on her door, she thought seriously about not answering it. But she had a pretty good idea of who it was and knew, if she didn't answer, he'd just get an SF to open it for him. She sighed, putting down the shirt she'd been folding and went to the door. As she'd expected, there was Daniel awkwardly standing on the other side, a nervous smile on his lips.

"What is it, Daniel?" she asked testily. "I was kind of in the middle of something." Vala watched in morbid satisfaction as his smile slipped a little. Good, she thought. Let him get a taste of his own medicine.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to help me with the new Goa-uld translation that SG-5 brought back."

"As much fun as that sounds," she said sarcastically. "I'll have to pass. As I've already said, I am in the middle of something." She went to close the door but he shot his hand out to hold it open.

"What are you doing?" he asked with more than a hint of suspicion.

"That's none of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me..." she trailed off as she tried to close the door again but his hand held fast.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on. Nothing that concerns you, at least."

"Come on, Vala. I haven't seen you in over a week, except in passing. Tell me what's wrong." His voice took on a pleading note and Vala had to fight not to respond to it. She squared her shoulders and continued on instead.

"I've already told you, it's not your concern, so just leave me alone!" She nearly yelled the last bit. His persistence was really wearing on her already frayed nerves. Fleetingly, she wondered if this was how he felt when she refused to leave him alone. Well, she thought, he wasn't going to have to worry about that much longer. This time when she tried to shut the door, he pushed it all the way open.

"What exactly are you hiding in here?" he asked, stepping angrily into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the stacks of neatly folded clothes and large bag sitting on her bed. "What the hell is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked sardonically. "I'm packing."

"I can see that, but why?"

"I'm leaving."

He stood speechless for a few moments, shock evident on his face. For a split second, Vala thought she'd seen fear in his eyes, but it was gone so quickly she chalked it up to wishful thinking. There was no room in her life for false hope, anyway. Instead, she moved past him and continued to pack. Her actions must have knocked him out of his state of shock. He grabbed her shoulders, turning her toward him.

"What do you mean, you're leaving?"

"Just what I said. I'm leaving the SGC, leaving Earth." She tried to turn away but he held her too tight.

"You can't just leave."

"Of course I can, darling." she said as she patted his cheek. "I've already spoken to General Landry."

"You talked to Landry about this? When?"

"A week ago. He said he was sorry to see me go, but that I was free to leave whenever I wanted."

"A week ago! When were you planning to tell me?"

"Will you stop repeating everything I say? And I was planning on telling you today, as a matter of fact. I didn't think you'd care." This time when she turned away, he let her go.

"What do you mean, you didn't think I'd care? Why would you think that?"

"Daniel," she sighed, not looking up from her packing. "I know you don't like me."

"What? Of course I like you!"

"No, you don't. You like who you think I am. But I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. I'm tired of everyone trying to change me. I'm selfish and unfeeling. I care about no one but myself. I'm just a liar, a thief and a con artist. Nothing more."

"You are not. You're one of the most selfless, caring people I've ever met. You've proven that on numerous occasions."

"Name one." Taking up a defensive posture, Vala turned to stare at him.

"I can name a few, actually. The Ori beachhead, for one. You risked your own life to save an entire galaxy. I'd say it takes a pretty selfless person to do that."

"No, Daniel. It merely took a person who knows how to get the job done any way she can. And that's me."

"Well, what about the time you stepped in between me and Tomin on the Ori ship? You took a staff blast for me. Was that about getting the job done?"

"No, I did that because I knew Adria would heal me. I was her mother, after all. She would have let you die. And I knew you were my only chance to get off that ship." Vala nearly choked on the lie but knew it had to be done. She had to make Daniel see reason.

"Okay, then explain P8X-412. Those people were going to execute you. You could have let them all die. Instead, you stayed and tried to help them. Don't tell me you're unfeeling. That is not the act of someone who only cares about herself."

"That was the act of a guilty person. They were going to execute me for the crimes I'd committed. And they were dying because of me. I did it only to clear my conscience."

"Exactly! How many liars, thieves and con artists do you know who even _have_ a conscience?"

"Daniel," Vala sighed in frustration. This wasn't working. She had to find another way to make him leave. "I am leaving tomorrow whether you like it or not and I really need to finish packing."

"I'm not leaving until we figure this out." He started pacing the small confines of her room.

"Don't you see, Daniel? I've already figured it all out. I need to find out exactly who I am and I can't do that with you and everyone else on this damn base telling me who I should be."

"So, you're just going to walk away." Daniel said it so scathingly that Vala flinched. "What about the life you've made here? What about the team? What about me?" He finally stopped pacing and stood directly in front of her again.

Vala looked into the mesmerising depths of his blue eyes and knew he cared for her. It just wasn't enough anymore. He would never fully trust her intentions. He would never fully trust _her_. She had to go.

"It's too late, Daniel." She placed a hand on his cheek and her eyes pled with him to leave. "I'm leaving at 0800 tomorrow. I'd like you to be there to see me off, but I'll understand if you're not."

Before she could remove her hand, he placed his over it and smiled ruefully. "There's nothing I can say to change your mind, is there?"

She just smiled sadly and shook her head. He stared at her for a few moments before leaning in to kiss her forehead. He leaned his head against hers, mirroring her smile.

"I'm sorry." he told her.

"For what?"

"For making you think I was trying to change you. I thought I was helping you reach your full potential. I didn't realise I was pushing you away."

"Daniel," she said but he cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"You are so much more than you realise. You are selfless and caring. Beautiful inside and out. But, if leaving is what you need to do to find all of that out for yourself, I won't stop you. Just remember, I'm always here if you need me. You can come back any time and I'll be waiting. I-I love you."

Vala nearly cried at the softly spoken declaration. She hugged Daniel tight for a few moments before forcing herself to let go.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, then?" she asked as she turned away.

"Yes." he said, then he was gone. Vala felt a tear run down her cheek as she heard the door close softly behind her.

()()()()

Daniel stood with his hands in his pockets as he watched Vala say her goodbyes to the rest of the team.

"Cameron," she said in a playful voice. "Thank you for your mother's apple pie recipe. I don't know if I'll ever be able to use it, but it's nice to have."

"Anytime, Princess." He pulled her into a quick hug and smiled sheepishly as he let go. Vala grinned and moved on.

"Samantha," She hugged the other woman. "You are the best girlfriend I've ever had. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." They pulled back and smiled. "But you have the IDC, so don't be a stranger."

Vala smiled knowing she'd likely never use it but turned to Teal'c without another word.

"Well, Muscles, I guess this is goodbye." She held out her arm and Teal'c took it in the classic Jaffa handshake.

"We will meet again, Vala Mal Doran. Of this, I am certain." Vala only bowed her head and walked over to Daniel.

"Darling," she said and touched her fingers to his jaw. "I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted." Before she could say anything more, he pulled her into a fierce embrace and whispered in her ear.

"You are exactly what I want. I meant what I said last night. I love you."

"I love you, too, my Daniel." He could hear the tears in her voice and hugged her tighter. He held her for a few more minutes before he felt her reluctantly pull back. She kissed his cheek then looked up into the control room. With a final grin and salute to General Landry, she turned and walked up the ramp to the stargate. She never looked back as she entered the event horizon, but Daniel knew Teal'c was right. They would meet again.

* * *

><p>AN: Check out my facebook for updates on continuing stories, new story ideas, or just to nag me into continuing stories I've let fall by the wayside. URL is on my profile.


End file.
